Secret Revealed
by melgirl1778
Summary: What if Every one found out Serena's secret! Chapter 1 up!
1. Chapter 1

I want to write a story about if everyone found out serena was sailor moon. Her parents, her class mates, her teacher, everyone!!! How would her life be different, how will she be treeted!

But I want help and ideas from all of you! So reply with your ideas!


	2. Transform!

I got some great ideas! So I am deciding to start this story!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!" Serena was running down the street toward her school. She was late like normal and today she had a big test, which of course, she didn't study for. Soon after she ran into a familiar figure.

"Hi Darien, sorry I ant talk right now, I am late for school!!!" He offered her a hand. He looked handsome is his green jacket and blue jeans.

"That's what like bout you Serena, you never change. Good luck at school!" He smiled at her. It almost made her melt in his eyes.

Serena continued to run of to school. She made it to her classroom right after the bell rang. She sat down in her seat, next to the other scouts, mina, Lita, and Amy. Luckily Raye didn't go to there school, because if she did, she would yell Serena every day.

Serena's POV

I sat down in my seat just in time for class. I was almost falling asleep in class, I was day dreaming about Darien. "Oh Darien, I wish I could spend everyday with you". I hear people laughing at me and I look up. I look at Mina. "What did I do?"

"You just said that out loud!!" Mina was laughing along with the rest of the class. 'I can't believe I said that out loud!!!' I was trying to keep my self from blushing, but I couldn't help it.

Then molly turned around. "Who's Darien Serena?"

"Oh just a boy." I stared out the window. Then, the next thing I noticed was glass allover the place, I heard screams and absolute chaos. 'Is this an attach??? Oh noo!!!' I had to do something! But what!! Stood on my desk and yelled. "Everyone! Head for the door."

Son after, Lita's voice filled the air. "Serena there is a force field! We can't get out." The I saw the alien. She had long purple hair and had some strange mark on her forehead. She was in a purple dress that went to her feet.

"My name is Violet! If you cooperate than no one will get hurt… much! Hahahhahaha. Give me your energy! For the negaverse!" She held out her hands and a strange purple glow filled the room. All of my classmates fell to the floor out of energy. I heard molly, "Please help us! Some one help." Her words kept getting quieter. 'Oh no'

I looked at the scouts, it looked like we were the only ones not affected. "What do we do? We have to transform! But everyone will see us!"

Amy looked up and said "there is a chance they won't remember what happens, but it is very low, I say we transform."

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star power!"

"TRANSFORM!"

Molly looks up and I here, "Serena… your sailor moon…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

That's where I am going to end it right now! Cliffy!!!!!!!

Please review! And give ideas!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I am sorry, it like been over a month, but school has been busy and so has hockey!

This takes place after stars, I don't remember the transformation. So can somebody tell me? And the attacks for everyone.

Disclaimer – I do not own sailor moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena looks over at molly, oh great, now she knows, but she will keep it a secret, I hope.

The scouts then take a fighting stance toward violet.

Violet – "Hmmm. Nasty little brats are here to stand in my way." She states that to her self. "I will be back! She you later brats!"

Violet disappears leaving the scouts alone within the class room. Everyone starts to wake up. The Serena makes the suggestion, "Let's get out of here before they wake up, maybe they won't remember us. Group meeting at rays!"

They jump out the broken window and detransform.

Lita – "Lets meet in one hour, mina, you go get Ray and Serena, I think it is best for Darien to attend the meeting, you go get him and lets meet at rays in one hour. Serena, try not to be late."

They split up. At the Crown Arcade.

Serena walks in and goes to the counter and meets Andrew, "Hey Andrew, in Darien here?"

"Yea, he is in the usually booth waiting for you, you are early today, no detention?"

"Well, let's just say school was interesting today." The Serena walks to the booth to meet Darien. He is sitting drinking his usual coffee. "Hey Darien"

Darien looks up at the voice he has been waiting so long to hear, though it was earlier today. "Hey Serena! You are early." He stands up and kisses her."

"Well, we sort of have a problem. At school, there was an attack. We had to transform and molly saw us, so we are having a scout meeting, we have to be at rays in an hour."

"Really what happened?"

They sat there for about 15 minutes as Serena explained what had happened. Darien was happy that there was no fighting, though they were sure she would attack again. Then they decided to start heading to rays for the meeting. But as they reached the park they heard a scream…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this chapter was sort of boring, but next chapter will have a bunch of action on it!!!!


End file.
